


Map of a Hellmouth

by quantumdot



Series: Miami Vices [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Gen, Maps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumdot/pseuds/quantumdot
Summary: How to find your way around a hellmouth.
Series: Miami Vices [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015768
Kudos: 7





	Map of a Hellmouth

**Ephemera**

\- [hellmouth sounds](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/56asc77YvzLKD0y7UYFSHc?si=vIs3FQQSRtemYW6TLh-ToQ), a Spotify playlist for the soundtrack of Miami Vices  
\- [death fight reap repeat](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0wFpmxFNGRIIr2aphFcGVM?si=4fx-kxsbSN-8rdU2sD1Ezg), a Spotify playlist just for Hangman/Kenny  
\- A [map](https://www.google.com/maps/d/u/1/edit?mid=1OOCfQ5_2QnWPz9StBfy9qeQC6KSJm_wV&usp=sharing) of important locations in our Miami


End file.
